


Worthy or not, here I come

by SorceressSupreme



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressSupreme/pseuds/SorceressSupreme
Summary: Natasha takes a moment before the team dabbles in time travel.[for the be-compromised summer promptathon]





	Worthy or not, here I come

**Author's Note:**

> For the [prompt](https://be-compromised.dreamwidth.org/564723.html?thread=10999539#cmt10999539): "Is Natasha being able to lift Thor's hammer ever question that gets answered?"

The compound is so quiet once she gets away from Tony and Bruce. Even the whisper of papers against each other feels so loud in retrospect.

She doesn't know how she managed to live in that silence for _five years_.

If the mission goes well tomorrow, it will never be that empty again.

She won't be around to enjoy it, but Natasha is sure it will be worth it. With all of the suffering she's had to live through after the snap?

Her knees waver and she needs to reach out to lean on the wall as her mind wanders back to Clint. The first four years, she'd ashumed he was dead. When the reports on Ronin started to get detailed enough, she hadn't even wanted to believe it was him. Losing him again...

Natasha shakes her head to clear it. There's no point dwelling on it now. There are more than enough hypotheticals to consider without dwelling on the past.

Well. The part of the past that's between the snap and present day, anyway. The rest is currently something they're very much dwelling on.

When she actually takes in the room she'd stopped in, she realizes she's standing right next to Stormbreaker. All those years ago she'd said she didn't need the question of 'worthiness' answered. Hidden her insecurity behind a smile and a beer.

But now...

She reaches out to touch the twisted wooden handle.

Now, she needs to know if their plan will work. If her death is actually selfless or if she's secretly too afraid to consider living knowing Clint has died for her. For all of them.

The handle is oddly warm against her palm. She plants her feet and breathes in.

And she _lifts_.

The hammer almost throws her back into the wall when she hugely overestimates how much effort it would take to lift Stormbreaker. It's almost... _easy_ to lift. As familiar as her batons.

She takes one breath in and out, then quietly sets the hammer back down.

As she walks back to Tony and Bruce, she feels lighter.

Light enough to fly.


End file.
